Make me dream your dreams
by Lu82
Summary: Matthew talks in his sleep. That's all you need to know…  Muse. BellDom
1. Chapter 1

Title: Make me dream your dreams

Setting: 7th July, 2000 (gee, I'm impressed by the precision, this time, lol !) It takes place right after the Eurocknéennes Festival at Belfort (if you don't know it, just look for it on you tube, it's amazing! )

Pairing: BellDom (of, course!)

Rating: pg 15 for now, I still don't know if I'll go any further

It's a POV, once again, but this time you'll immediately figure out who is talking! ;P

Disclaimer: I don't know and own Dominic Howard and Matthew Bellamy, this had never happened (but it would be nice if it had) . Plus, I don't earn anything from it, just the personal satisfaction of writing it.

The title is inspired from the lyrics of 'Showbiz ' by Muse, of course!

Feedback: Loves it like Matt loves glitter and Dom loves skinny, colourful pants!

Okay, dear people. This is a new story and it's absolutely BellDom.

So, f you find your time to leave me a comment (a good or a bad one, I accept everything ) I will be eternally grateful for that.

Summary: Matthew talks in his sleep. That's all you need to know…

I.

"We were great!" you rejoice, as you pretend to be interested in the movie that's on TV, but neither am I giving much attention to it.

This must be the twentieth time you repeat that, since we've come back, but how can I blame you? It's true, we were great!

I confine myself to nod, showing you one of my most satisfied smiles.

"I'll tell you what, this is just the beginning of our rise, " you go on as you find a most comfortable position on my bed, laying down, a few inches from me, and lay your head on the soft pillow, turning to me. " It's just a ma.. atter of ti..me and the Muuu .. uuse will con...quer the whoo...le woor..ld!" you add, staggering the words with long yawns, before closing your eyes and after a few minutes you show no sign of life anymore.

Well, my dear conquer, it seems that right now you lack the energies!

I would like to say that out loud, just to tease you, but I don't want to disturb you. You deserve to get some rest: you gave yourself to the crowd; so now it's more than normal if you feel exhausted and collapsed.

After all, it's you who suggested that: once we were done with the concert, we have spent a little time with the fans, just to the bare minimum, we have said a bunch of sentences for the local press and then you asked me to come back to the hotel and spend some time in my room, without even warning Chris about our disappearance.

I'm not surprised by that, quite the contrary, you've always liked spending time alone with me, since when we were just kids. You say that it's the best way for you to relax.  
It has been always the same for me, too, but in my case it's a little bit different, there's something more.

At the beginning, I thought it was just the typical and more than normal possession between two best friends, you know. That pang at your stomach that you feel when said best friend prefers spending time with someone else than you.

But I soon realized that it wasn't so easy, that there was no best-friend-handbook that explained that I was supposed to be hurt if I saw you with a girl.  
I had girlfriends, too, so many more than how I can recall now, but none of them had never thrilled me, no one had ever become my one-track-mind... like you are.  
No, I don't think that either this is something that falls into any category of said handbook.

And then, just something like a couple of years ago, that dream that you, Chris and I had never stopped chasing relentlessly finally came true. First, there were the first gigs in places that really meant something, and then the first people who really meant something gave us some attentions, making us sign a contract with a label that really meant something.

So, now, here we go, protagonist of an afternoon where the eyes, the ears, the attention and sometimes even the adoration of tons of people were just for us; and Chris, you and I tried our hardest to match up to all that interest toward us and I guess that the final result was more than satisfying.

Anyway, if you believe that success and fame changed something, you're so terribly wrong, my dear; quite the contrary, all that just brought me to spend even more time with you than we used to do before, in several corners of the whole world.  
Feeling a little bit of homesickness and missing all those places that we swear we hate but at the very end are so special to us, I guess that it's more than normal if one of us makes the other feel at home and vice versa.

Not mentioning the fans, we have and still keep having thousands of girls that would like to make weird things with us and with some of them we actually made weird things, sometimes even all together, in the same room.

I watched you having sex with the girl you had picked up, as I was having sex as well with the girl I had picked up, although my only wish was to take the place of that lucky girl chosen by you.

And when our gazes met, for a very fleeting moment, I got the feeling you were thinking the same thing.

After all, if I just think about the way you look at me, the way you talk to me, every kind of way you relate to me with , sometimes I have the oh-so-sweet suspicion that maybe I'm not the only one who is walking though this path made of confusion, disbelief , oddness, but mostly… desire.

But you're so enigmatic that I'm afraid I'm not willing to bet on it, maybe you just have fun making me believe that, that's it.

I'd like to ask you, you know? But I just can't, since now you're sleeping.

Who the hell am I kidding? Even if you were awake I would never have the courage to ask you and I guess I never will.

Anyway, the fact that now you're so deeply asleep gives me such a precious opportunity: watch you.

Before throwing yourself onto the bed, you found the strength to kick your shoes off, showing your so piebald socks, one different from the other. It's something that has always amused me.

Just like the funny pose you struck, with a leg stretched and the other leg bent, with your left foot on your right calf, almost making a 4 .

You have always had such spindly legs, but I find them fascinating.

I lift my gaze until my eyes land on your red shirt, the same shirt you wore during the show, and you have no idea of the effect it has on me. Oh, God, Matthew, you can't even begin to imagine how good you look in red!

The sleeves are rolled up, still revealing the sign of the felt tip pen you used to trace your veins out.

Here's another of your funny habit that has been intriguing me since I met you, making me wish I could let in your so introverted and bewildering world, but it's a world I don't wanna ever get out of anymore.

I observe your hands, so delicate, with long and tapering fingers that, placed on the piano keys or on the guitar frets, can make a real, charming magic.

I wonder what else you could do and do to me with your hands…

I'm secretly grateful to you for leaving that shirt half unbuttoned, letting me catch a glimpse of the alabaster skin of your lean and smooth chest.

God, you have no idea of how much I crave letting my hands wander on your chest and teasing those dark nipples of yours.

You're even way too skinny, a simple gust of wind could make you fly away, but that only makes me want to protect you even more.

I contemplate every inch of your face, all your sharp features, your cheekbones , the so thin and red lips of your mouth, your nose, your perfect, small ears… instead, my ears are way too big, I hate them.

There's a little shading on your face, given by your thick and black eyelashes, with your lids down that are hiding your most precious treasure : your eyes.

You haven't got two eyes, you have got two lethal weapons that you shouldn't be supposed to aim so freely at whomever, without a warning. They are two skies, two oceans: they're the bluest thing that can be found in the whole Universe.

Anyway, they're a double-edged sword, since they're the most vulnerable part, though them and their changing colour gradation I can always figure out any emotion you are feeling.

I could get lost in your eyes so easily, for hours, without doing anything else.

The last, but not the least, one of the parts of you I adore the most.

Your hair, i.e. another sign of your enchanting madness; starting with the way you arrange it, ruffled, messy, spiked with hair gel, but somehow also fluffy.

And then, its colour. Now you are wearing a blinding blonde, almost white, and it suits you so perfectly, you almost seems an angel. Plus, it sets your eyes off even more, it makes you look even more bizarre.

You dyed your hair blonde just now that I dyed my hair red, it's funny, isn't it? Anyway, it's such a pity, it would be so cool to be blonde together.

I just want to imprint your hairstyle in my memory because you already told me it won't last for long, since it's just a transitional phase, before dying your hair blue.

I already know I'll adore even that hair colour of yours, but for now I just wanna enjoy this one.

I'm so tempted to let one of my hands flow through your messy hair, but I must resist, otherwise I would wake you up and I'd screw everything up.

I'm becoming a connoisseur of resistance, you know? After all, during this concert you put a strain on me. You always do, but today it was even more intense than usual.

Those red sunglasses you wore at the beginning of our show. Oh, God, I could have jumped you only for that, especially whenever you turned to me, something tells me you did that on purpose.

Matt, you were born to provoke, it's your second nature.

Do you want some proofs of how much you enjoy teasing? Well, the way you approach the microphone, almost as if you would want to eat it, the way you play your guitar or I'd rather say you make love with it. There are also all your derange facial expressions, your so powerful jumps, your improvised dancing, the countless time you get closer to me as you play.

Today I was very close to lose control and take you on the stage, right there right then, whether you agreed or not!

But I thank my lucky stars for managing to maintain my self-control and take out all my frustration and arousal on my drums, playing frantically.

As a matter of fact, I feel quite exhausted, too, but my tiredness is also a psychic one.

I switch off that television that I don't even know why we switched on and I lay down on my side of the bed, ready to follow your example.

I look outside the window and I almost burst out laughing, since it's not even sunset and we are already sleeping.

We are only twenty-two years old, we are supposed to be a little more lively than this.

But we have plenty of time to be livelier, now we just deserve some rest.

A quarter of an hour after, I managed to fall asleep, but it doesn't last for long, since something woke me up. More specifically, it's your lament.

I turn to your side, thinking that maybe you need some help, but then I listen to you better.

It seems to be more of a pleased moan than a lament

"No… wait! What are you doing?" you exclaim, out of the blue, but your eyes are still closed.

Here we go again. You resumed talking in your sleep.

It's not the first time I hear you talking, usually you babble about alien invasions or get paranoid about the fact that the Government is controlling us all.

But this time it's something totally different.

"Uh! Tell me, where and when did you learn to do this? Oh, I like thaaaaaat… " you go on as your lips stretch in a large smile.

Yep, I definitively figured out what kind of dream it is, and it had never happened so far.

"Don't stop… just go down.. lower… just a little more.. there you go…oh, yeeeaaah!" you keep instruct whomever is there with you, now, in your dream.

Suddenly, an insane curiosity takes me over. Who is it? Maybe a groupie at the show? The waitress that served lunch to us? Or maybe it's the Receptionist at the hall, I noticed the way she smiled at you!

"Faster, faster, harder.. yeahhh just like thiiiiss… " you yelp and moan as your smile gets even larger.

It's not just curiosity, now even jealousy is gnawing me.

Who is it? Who is that slut who is doing that to you, that is making you feel so good? How can she do that? Who are you thinking of now?

"Yeeessss ! Oh, God, God, God, yeeeeessss!" you almost scream, biting your lower lip and clenching your fists arounf the sheet, arching back a little bit.

There's no need to say you're such a vision in your aroused state.

"You're wonderful… Dominic!" you murmur, before turning on the other side and then you resume sleeping without talking anymore.

After all, I'm still crippled by your last word.

I didn't imagine that. You really said my name. My complete name. I adore when you do that.

I just can't believe that. Did you… did you really dream about me? Did I really make you feel so good? Was I the cause of your wonderful smile, of your so delighted expression?

Should I wake you up and tell you or should I just keep it for me and pretend that it never happened?

I rack my brain, trying to find the answer to this dilemma, until, maybe due to these too many strong emotions, I fall deeply asleep with only one thought in my mind: please, Matthew, make me dream your dreams!

TBC

What can I say? I achieved my goal, now I have a fic for every hairstyle of Matt's : blonde, in this one, blue-haired in 'Oh my, it's him! ' ( by the way, if someone still cares about that story, I updated it on my lj some days ago… ) black-haired in 'How did it come to this? ' or 'Try something new ' , red-haired in the one I'm writing for the Muse BB, and natural, just like Matt wears it lately, in 'You feel so good you make me s-s-stutter ' or 'This time we'll get it, get it right '

Yay! ^^

Anyway, I hope you'll like it, I really do. Even a word is enough, really.

Otherwise, thank you just for reading.

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to whoever read this! And to who put this in the faves, I'm so flattered! ^^

Switching POV, now it's Matt talking!

II.

I like falling asleep beside you.  
I've been doing that since we were kids, but also now that we start travelling around the whole world, I always manage to find a lot of excuses for doing it: a thunderstorm I pretend I'm afraid of , your bed that I pretend to find more comfortable than mine, me pretending to be just too tired to go back to my room… and the list could go on and on and on, you know?

The most beautiful thing when sleeping next to you is that I always wake up before you do, so I can get the chance to stare at you while you still sleep.

I'm doing that even now that I've just woken up.

The alarm clock on the night table warns me that it's almost 8:00 p.m. , which means that we've been here for more than two hours. Gee, we were utterly worn out.

And you must be even more exhausted than me, since you don't seem to have any intention of waking up.

You lie down, with your stomach on the mattress and your right arm around the pillow, as you try to push it closer to you.

It's such a tender gesture, although… I have to admit it, I envy that lucky pillow, I'd like you to embrace * me * that way!

Plus, you have such a content expression on your face, you must have fallen asleep that way, probably thinking about some fans at the concert, or maybe at the Receptionist at the hall, I saw how she devoured you with her eyes!

But now there's no one with you, no one but me. This is another reason why I adore falling asleep with you, because in moments like this, when you sleep and I watch you, you are mine only.

It's almost as if we were a loving couple, but I know it's just an illusion, you and me are everything but a loving couple.

Dominic, what can I say? I didn't ask you to get into my life and turn it upside down this way! Well, wait. In a certain sense I actually asked you, it was me, back to those days of many years ago, who approached you and asked you to teach me to play the guitar better.

Anyway, it was your fault, you shouldn't have been so kind, you shouldn't have looked at me that way, you shouldn't have cast at me the that is so warm smile it could melt an iceberg down.

And it was me the iceberg in question.

And from that moment on I've been screwed up, I've been starting to think of you in a way that can't certainly be called friendly.

As if my adolescence wasn't already messed up enough: I didn't feel accepted, I didn't like myself one bit, I was so introverted, I talked about things that the others couldn't or didn't want to understand; that's why I was cut off by the other kids, without even mentioning the oddness of my family… well, oddness for the others, to me it was just normal routine.

So, in this problematical background, what did I do? I lost my mind for you, so cheerful, so sunny and always so well-disposed to help everyone.

You helped me, too, you made gain more self-confidence… and it wasn't a piece of cake at all!

At the beginning, I thought that mine was simple admiration towards you, that I was modelling myself on you, that I wanted to be like you.

_Everything about you __is how I'd want to be._

Anyway, the more time I spent with you, the more I realized that it wasn't so... you usually don't wish you could kiss and be kissed by your role model and exchange every kind of endearments with him, right?

And yet that was the way I felt, the way I still feel even now.

Plus, you're not a person I see just sporadically; you are my best friend, I see you almost every day and when we can't see each other we find any other possible way to keep in touch.

Dom, do you have the slightest idea about how hard it is to pretend that I don't fancy you?

Just like when I was nothing more than fourteen years old and dated the first girls. After all, you did the same, it's evident that you like girls' attention a lot, you were always surrounded by them.

And you are even more now that we are famous. You are the fan's favourite one. How could I ever blame them?

You are Perfection on legs.

Out of the blue, you stir in your sleep, toss and turn with your back on the mattress.  
And I'm grateful for that. I can contemplate you better.  
Through your green t-shirt I observe your chest raise and lower, with the rhythm of your so soft breaths, barely audible.

And I observe your arms, your biceps in evidence, after all your training through all these years.

I wonder what it feels like to be in those strong arms of yours.  
I don't mean those fleeting hugs we exchange when we joke or when we pose for some pictures.

I mean a proper hug, like the ones between lovers, with you wrapping your arms around my waist and holding me tightly, almost as if you feared I could escape, but I would never ever escape from your embrace.

I look at your ears. Oh, yes, those ears you always complain about : you say that they are too big, too protruding ,too ungraceful.  
I adore them, simply. I have such a soft spot for your ears. I'd like to turn the lobes over my fingers, suck the tip, flick my tongue inside them, caress them, nibble all the edges, really, I could make love to your ears!

After all, I can't help loving every part of your body, your attitude, your soul.

_Everything about you is so easy to love._

Dominic, you didn't realize that, but I wrote 'Bliss ' just for you, it talks about you.

I still have to fix it better, but I already know that it won't be a song like any other of our new album, no way, it's gonna be one of our greatest hits! I'm pretty sure of that.

At least, if I can't tell you directly how much you mean to me, I can scream it in a song.

I should do that more often.

Sometimes I'd like to tell you how I feel about you, but I fear your rejection way too much. You would be scandalized, you would push me away forever. It would be the end for Muse, too.

I really can't do that.

On the other hand, there are times when you look at me, talk to me, act with me in such an ambiguous way… I mean, you never do that with Chris!

Anyway, every attempt of me to encourage you is so vain! For example, when we play and I get closer to you, sometimes I even straddle your drum-kit, I look at you very naughtily, I give you tons of signals, but nothing ever happens!

Especially today, I tried harder than usual, but, as always, you had eyes just and only for your stupid, damn drums!

Sometimes I hate that instrument, you know? And I feel such a great pleasure whenever I destroy it, that's why I try to do that at the end of almost each of our shows.

Mostly because I often drag you with me when I fall, starting a little fight with you.

The fights.

This is another of the moments I love so badly, because I have you at my whole disposal, in a so close contact that I disguise as a game between us.

I know that sooner or later, due to all that closeness with you I'll end up betraying myself, I have this feeling, but as soon as it doesn't happen, I can still keep treasuring all those moments.

I resume watching you, with particular attention at your mouth, so beautiful, with those full and soft lips, slightly parted.

Your mouth almost make me have impure thoughts, I wish you could place it on every part of my body, even the more unmentionable ones.

Here we go, I am already having impure thoughts!

Well, it's impossible not to, not after that dream.

Yep, Dom, I dreamed of you. It had never happened so far. I mean, I dreamed of you countless times, just like I dreamed of Chris, Tom or whomever else, but in an innocent way, sometimes even a bit nonsense.

But this time, gee, it was another kind of dream, a rating nc17 dream! And it was so realistic that.. oh, God, I still have to recover from that!

The most beautiful thing is that, as it rarely happens, I remember it in every slightest detail: it takes place here, right after our concert. You follow me in the dressing room. There are only you and me there. Chris is outside calling Kelly or talking with some fans, I don't know. You get in and double-lock the door. I look at you questioningly, but you don't seem to mind. You get closer to me, without saying a word, but your look is already so eloquent! No matter how much I miss your golden locks, I really like this new hairstyle of yours, too, your now red-dyed hair is worthy of the tempting devil you are, at least in that moment.

You push me with my back against the wall and start rubbing yourself against me, slowly and deeply, as you make me feel how aroused you are and you can also feel how this is turning me on.

Still without saying a word, you start blowing against my nape as your nose rubs against it, that contact and your warm breath on that very sensitive spot of my body drive me crazy, but for you it's not enough yet, since you begin torturing my already turgid nipples with your fingers, through the fabric of my shirt.

I'm such in ecstasy that I barely realize that you took off my shirt and got rid of your t-shirt, craving a deeper contact between our skins, a wonderful contact.

You trace my chest with kisses and caresses, going down until you reach my belly, in such a slow agony that you almost kill me. As a matter of a fact, I urge you to go lower, but your kisses stop there.

In return, you pull the zipper of my pants down, you set me free from captivity as your hands begin taking good care of my throbbing cock and my balls, and…

Hey, wait a minute. What the hell is happening to my cock now?

It can't be. Does it mean that recalling that dream only is having such effect on me?

No, it can't happen, not here, not with you beside me who could wake up any moment.

How would you react if you found me in * this * state? I don't even want to think about the consequences.

All I need is a bit of concentration. C'mon, I've already done that, I can do that again, I just need unsexy thoughts.

Let's see…

Slaughtered chickens. Yeah, right, I should start raising them, so I can kill them with my bare hands.

No, shit, this is not helping.

The famine that is advancing. Soon we'll be just like Third-World countries. There's still plenty of time, but maybe I'd better start storing up great quantities of cans and oil.

No, neither this one is good.

The secret agreements among the aliens and the Government, no, wait, the governments of the whole Planet. I know that there's an uncomfortable truth behind that and sooner or later we'll find out.

Uhmm, it's getting better.. one last effort.

With the greenhouse effect, the hole in the ozone layer and stuff like that, if we don't get it together soon there won't be the necessary weather conditions to cultivate bananas anymore. Dammit, no way! Something so terrifying can't happen for real!

Alright. It worked. Order is re-established. Lucky escape.

And you are still sleeping, unaware of everything.

My gorgeous Dom, evidently it wasn't enough daydreaming about you, now I have to do even when my eyes are closed, but you'll never know it.

_I only dream of you, my beautiful._

_I only dream of you and you never knew._

Perfect. It seems that I've just found a new song to write for you.

But I'm not gonna insert it in our new album, no, I want to take my time for this one, even years if necessary. I want this to be something epic.

Anyway, I'd better start taking some notes for it.

If my memory serves me right, in the drawer of your night table there should be a block notes.

I'm lazy, I don't feel like getting up and walking towards there. After all, I can reach it from here if I lean a little bit.

That's what I do, but just when I'm about to touch the knob, my elbow slips, I lose balance and fall onto you.

Obviously, you instantly wake up.

Still a little numb, you stare at me with your incredible eyes, which can change from hazel to green, from grey to blue with every emotion you feel.

It's so rare to get a chance to observe them so close, right now all said colours are mixed up together. In a word, amazing.

At the beginning you almost seem to smile at me, but then your eyes grow darker as I can clearly read terror in them.

You push me away as if I was plague-stricken, so bad that I almost fall from the other side of the bed.

"Shit, Matt! What the hell is wrong with you?" you snap, visibly agitated and turn with your stomach on the mattress.

It's another clear sign that you don't care about me at all. Not in the way I wish you would.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I was trying to take something from your night table, but I lost balance in the attempt!" I explain to you, as I pretend indifference.

After all I've been pretending for years. I'm fucking good at this.

"C'mon, it doesn't matter. I had to wake up anyway, it's almost dinner time!" you reply, definitely calmer, getting up from the bed.

"It seems that this show bloody wore us out!" I chuckle.

"Yep, but we recovered. Now we have to shower, change clothes and the night will be ours!" you suggest, the smile I love so much back on your features.

"Shower? Do we really need it?" I ask you, not liking that eventuality one bit.

"We've been playing for hours, madly, under the sun and now we suck. So, yes, Matthew, we really need it!" you insist.

"But I don't want to!" I protest. Why do I have to face that unpleasant, bloody jet of water that at the end leaves me cold and shattered?

"What's up, Bells? Do I have to get in the shower with you to be sure that you actually have it?" you suggest ironically.

Oh, my god. Paradoxically, if you really got in the shower with me, getting clean, my ass! I would just get dirty… with you.

Anyway, I recover from my not so chaste fantasises.

"Ah-ah, very funny. Okay, you won. I'll go having a fucking shower!" I surrender, before leaving your room, but you place yourself in front of me, preventing me to go away.

"Too easy if you go to your room. You'll have a shower here, and you'll go first, so I can check you. In my bathroom there's all the necessary, even another bathrobe. And I'll lend you my clothes, after all it wouldn't be the first time." you summon me.

I accept, but only because I get to wear your clothes who smell like you so much.

"As you wish, Boss!" I strike back as I walk towards the bathroom.

"Matthew?" you call me, before I disappear behind the door. "I didn't, but … maybe did you have any interesting dream?" you ask me, catching me off guard.

I'm about to answer you enthusiastically that I dreamed of you, of you doing to me so wonderfully indecent and indecently wonderful stuff, but then I remember your sharp reaction of a few minutes before and the fact that you use to ask me if I have dreams pretty frequently. It's nothing special.

It seems that there's some kind of expectation in your eyes and tone of voice, but it's just my imagination playing tricks to me. I don't want to delude myself.

Dominic, no matter how much I'd like to, truth is that I can't make you dream my dreams.

"No, I don't remember!" I shrug, before going to the bathroom.

Yep, I'm such a big coward.

TBC

Don't you find incredibly sweet their mutual craving each other? I do, a lot! ^^

Next chapter will be with Dom's POV once again!

POV is so much fun, but veeeeery complicated, too!

About Matt's unsexy thoughts.. well, it's plenty of references , I bet you caught them all! ;P

Anyway, I'm sure that our dear Mattie still thought about that stuff even at that tender age.. ;)

Disclaimer: it's obvious. Anyway. The first two italic verses are from the lyrics of 'Bliss ' , the last two ones from the lyrics of 'Sing for Absolution ' , both by Muse.

As always, I hope you'll like it, but feel free to tell me whatever you think of it, pleeease do! The more you let me know, the happier you make me! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello.

Thank you soooooooo much to whoever put this story in the 'Favourite ' , it means sooooo much to me.

Sure, I'd prefer you to say something about it, even a word, c'mon, pretty pleaseee .. it would make my day. ;)

III.

Dickhead, dickhead, dickhead!

That's what I am.

How the hell did that stupid witty remark about the shower escape from my mouth?

It would be just as well if I said to you 'Matt, I love you and I wanna do unspeakable things with you!'.

You just missed realizing my not so friendly reaction when you, literally, fell onto me. I pushed you away and turned onto my stomach on the mattress just in time, as I tried to cool down quickly.

And it wasn't easy, not with you talking to me. With such a soft tone. God only knows how much I love your voice.

I tried to ignore it and concentrate on something else, thinking about a world where there's not hairspray and people are forced to live without a hair-set; a world where there's no French cheese, a world where hot-pink is an out of fashion colour, a world where fashion doesn't even exist!

And, thanks to my lucky stars, it worked, I managed to get up and you didn't have any suspicions.

I'm a dickhead, because now, thanks to my bloody mouth, I got you having a shower, in my room, which means you taking your clothes off, with only a wall separating us, a thin wall, for the record, and a door which should I open just a little bit to…

No, I'm not helping myself this way!

I'd better think about something else, such as which clothes to lend you. I start with socks and boxers, black will be just perfect.

I draw out a pair of black jeans, kind of skinny, from my suitcase. I promise myself that these jeans will fit me again soon. In the meantime, I'm sure you'll look wonderful in them, even though they will probably be a little large for you.

Sometimes I hate you for that.

Now, let's think about upstairs : shirt or t-shirt? I choose the second option, giving you a hot-pink t-shirt, one of my favourite t-shirts ever.

Matthew, can't you see how much I care about you?

And the only thought that soon that t-shirt will smell like you makes me feel dizzy.

I can hear the water flow, which means that you are in the shower.

Oh, God! This also means that you're naked! No, no, no, I'd better not think about it.

The water begins to flow louder, but it's not the only thing I hear, because, maybe feeling protected by the downpour of the water that partially cover your voice, you began to sing and your melodious voice is filling the room.

You're giving me such a big privilege.

Yeah, you, Matthew James Bellamy, the only singer who doesn't want anyone to hear him when it's a matter of recording just the voice, without a musical base supporting you, right now you are singing for me.

No, okay, I'm exaggerating. You are singing in my room. And, by coincidence, I happen to be here, too. And I'm listening to you, vaguely, but I am.

I move towards the door that is dividing us and that closeness allows me to identify more easily the melody and the lyrics, too, until I manage to recognize which song it is.

_'Ooo, you make me live  
You're the best friend  
that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
You're my best friend.. '_

The Queen. And not just any Queen song. Nope. One of my favourite songs. One of our favourite songs.

So, Matthew, you're doing that on purpose, aren't you?

I sit down, with my back against the door, straining my ears to listen to you better.

Oh, Matt, can I pretend that you're singing for me?

_'Ooo, you make me live now honey_  
_Ooo, you make me live  
You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love  
I really love the things that you do  
You're my best friend _

_Ooo, you make me live.  
I'm happy, happy at home  
__You__'re __my__ best friend.'_

You keep singing, with all your flawless trills, also having fun imitating the sound of a guitar with your mouth.

Although I can't see you, judging by the way you're singing I'd dare to say that you look kind of happy.

Where does all this cheerfulness come from? Maybe from the dream you had?

Oh, right, I forgot. You don't remember that dream.

That's it, I'm a dickhead, once again.

Yep, because if I had woken you up immediately, instead of driving myself crazy with all my paranoia, probably you would recall your dream, we would talk about it and I would find out if it was just an insane trick of your subconscious… or there's something more beyond that.

But now I'll never ever get a chance to know that.

The water stops flowing, that gives me the time to rush to the bed and sit on it, acting casual.

A few seconds after, the door opens and you come out.

"See, Bells? After all, a shower is not such a terrible thing, after all!" I make fun of you and you playfully show me the finger.

And then, I make the huge mistake to look at you: wrapped in that blue bathrobe, so loose that it lets me see a little bit more than I should be able to, with all the drops of water from your hair trickling down to your face, your neck, your chest and then disappearing into places I'm not allowed to see.

Lucky drops of water!

And your expression is something unique: worn out, cold, as you rub yourself with your hands and then you dry your hair with the towel. The already dry golden locks of yours already start to rise in a messy way, as the still drenched locks stick on your forehead, water trickling down once again.

"Great. Now I'm even more tired than when we finished the concert!" you grumble, as you keep rubbing yourself, emanating a very nice smell of peppermint.

You're spectacular.

I thank my lucky stars for wearing large pants, large enough not to let you notice something, when I walk near to you, in order to get in the bathroom and have a shower.

I don't mind if you used all the hot water, I'll just need the cold one, icy, if possible!

I thought that seeing you almost naked and wet meant to put my self-control on maximum strain, but when I get out and see you are wearing my clothes, I have to change my mind about it.

Mostly because you lay down on the side of the bed where I sleep, with an elbow on the mattress and one hand holding your temple, as you aim your lethal blue weapons at me.

You're scarily gorgeous.

I just miss stumble on the carpet as I walk towards my wardrobe, opening it.

When I realize I'm almost dry, I take off my bathrobe, letting it fall on the floor. Contrary to you, I already put my boxers on under it.

I draw out a pair of jeans, between grey and icy light blue and then I look for the t-shirt.

I get the feeling that your eyes are on me and when I look at the mirror inside the door of the wardrobe I realize it's not just a feeling: you're really staring at me, with a ravenous expression, no less.

Too bad that you realize that I saw it and turn your gaze somewhere else, as if nothing happened.

Unseen by you, I can't help smiling: maybe, at the very end, there's a kernel of truth in the dream you had.

"Gee, how long does it take you to choose what to wear? We're only going out with Chris, it's not like the President invited us!" you make fun of me.

"My dear, we are in France, the country of elegance par excellence, you can't expect me to pick up the first thing I grab from my wardrobe… that would be _your_ stile!" I strike back and we both burst out laughing.

Finally I find the perfect match: a coral-red t-shirt, lightly spotted and from your approving nod I realize it's the right choice.

We go back to the bathroom, helping each other dry our hair and then we're ready, so we go out.

You're laughing. Madly. Chris must have just said something very funny and now I would probably be laughing with you, if only I had listened, instead I just pretend, hoping that you won't realize I haven't the slightest idea whom or what you're talking about.

Truth is that during all of dinner, which has been over for a while, I kept silent, lost in my thoughts. Well, just one thought, or rather an obsession: you, Matthew, dreamt about me. I mean_ that kind _ of dreams!

And I can't help thinking of the way you were devouring me with your eyes, in my room, when I took my bathrobe off.

It's almost as if I was assembling a puzzle and I still missed some pieces. I have to find them.

"Guys, I'm going back to my room. It's been an eventful day and now I'm worn out." Chris warns us.

I heard it clearly, this time.

"I understand you, buddy. It's just that we…" I answer, but Chris interrupts me.

"Yeah, I know, Matt told me about your nap!"

"Uh? Did he really do that?" I wonder.

"Yep, as you were lost in one of the two-hundred-and-forty-five trance states you had tonight!" Chris makes fun of me.

"He's right, you definitely don't deserve the award for Best Long-winded member of the band, at least not tonight!" you come to his aid.

I prefer not to reply.

"Lucky for me, I know you well, so I wasn't very concerned, not even if you have disappeared for half the afternoon!" Chris makes us notice, as he gets up from our table. "Well, my dear selfish friends, , you could at least involve me in one of your romantic elopements sometime!" he adds with a laugh, before leaving.

I know he was just kidding, I know there's not even a single, bloody hint of insinuation, and yet I can't help blushing instantly.

The question is… why did you blush, too, Matt?

Here's another missing piece of the puzzle.

"This wine makes me feel dizzy… maybe I drank too much. Hey, Dom, don't you think that the lights of this place heat the environment way too much?" you promptly justify.

The wine, the lights… sure, Matt, sure.

I nod, pretending to agree. Truth is that I'm pleased by all these revelations. This could be a majestic chain of misunderstandings, I could be seeing things that actually don't exist, my imagination could be playing the most cruel trick ever on me, but I don't care, this time I wanna get to the bottom of this matter.

For now I just have to wait, and it's not a big effort for me. I love spending nights just with you, it's almost like a date. Sure, we keep our distance, nothing remotely romantic ever happens, quite the contrary, sometimes I have to deal with you as you tell me about some girl, or even worse I have to pretend to do the same, not to make you suspicious.

Anyway, it's a moment just between you and me.

Suddenly, I recall something very important: no matter how rarely you talk in your sleep, whenever it happens, it's never an isolated case, it happens more than once, and I'm almost sure it's gonna happen next time you fall asleep.

I don't know if you'll dream about me once again, but if you do, I'll be there.

We come back to our hotel ten minutes after 1:00 a.m. and everyone goes to their respective room.

I wait for a while, after all, with all the adrenalin in my body, it's impossible for me to sleep.

After 2:30 a.m. I decide I've been waiting long enough. You should already be on a REM state.

I leave my room and I tip toe towards your room. Getting in is not a problem, since always Chris, you and I give each other the copy of our keys, in case of an emergency, but mostly as a proof of mutual, total trust.

As silent as a thief, I open your door, get in and close it behind my back. You left the window open and the moonlight allows me to see you very clearly.

The summer heat made you decide not to sleep under the cover of the bed, but to sleep upon it.

You took my jeans off and now you're wearing just my boxers and my t-shirt.

You came back to your room, so you could have exchanged clothes so easily… and yet you didn't.

You lay there, on your side, with a serene expression on your face, clenching your fist around a corner of the t-shirt, where your heart is, as your other arm rests on the boxers.

Gee, Matthew, you're a tease even when you're sleeping!

Anyway, it seems that you're not dreaming, so it's just useless and risky for me to stay here.

Still as silent as I can, I walk towards the door.

"Dom, is it you?" you exclaim, making me startle.

I turn, as I search for the most believable excuse to justify the fact that I'm here and then I realize that you changed position, now you're on your back, but your eyes are still closed.

You're dreaming. And it seems that you're dreaming about me, once again.

"I knew you would come back, 'cause you want more…" you keep babbling in your sleep as I approach to your bed.

"I want more, too." you add, smiling.

My plan should be to wake you up instantly, so you can recall this dream and we can talk about it, but I prefer to wait until things get more interesting and I don't think I'm doing anything wrong if I sit on the other side of your bed, in order to supervise everything better.

I can't help smiling. It seems that even the Dominic in your dreams can't stay far from you. He's just like me.

"Come closer." you order and, pretending you're talking to me, I slide closer to you.

Without even realizing that, I bring one hand to your face, starting to caress it, going down to your neck and your shoulders, as my other hand sinks in the softness of your hair.

What the fuck am I doing? I could wake you up this way.

"Mm.. niiiice." you smile, almost purring like a cat.

I begin to think that you won't wake up so easily, that the Dominic in your dreams and I are acting in perfect synchrony and maybe I should take all the possible advantages of this situation.

To hell with the reason why I came here!

"Touch me, Dominic, I need to feel you." you implore.

Softly, my hands find their way under your t-shirt. Wait, it's still _my_ t-shirt, after all.

I stop fighting with myself, as soon as I touch the smooth skin of your alabaster chest, teasing your nipples that become turgid under my fingertips.

"More, mooore!" you moan, arching your back.

I immediately obey, skimming the band of the boxers, before crossing it and placing my hand on your cock, still trapped inside the fabric.

I begin to caress it, happy when I feel it harden more and more, caress after caress.

Oh, Matthew, you're making me dream your dreams and it's so wonderful!

"Oh, God! Dominic, I wa.."

I don't even let you finish your sentence, shutting you up with a kiss which you instantly answer to, as I straddle you, pressing my hard cock against yours.

Oh, fucking shit! I've lost control, this is too much! Maybe I still have time to quit it and…

Too late.

I feel you stirring beneath me and I open my eyes again, without even realizing I have closed them, and I find out that you also popped your eyes open. Our lips are still sealed, my chest is skimming yours and I'm still straddling you.

I break our kiss, lifting my gaze and my torso. You're staring at me in confusion, maybe you're not fully aware of what happened.

"Dom? You've just… "

Okay, I was wrong. You _are_ fully aware.

"It's not what it looks like!" I have the nerve to declare, denying the evidence.

You look at me in utter disbelief.

"Are you sure? Because to me it looks like you are straddling me and you were kissing me a few seconds ago!" you make me notice, peremptory.

"You're right, Matt. I'm so sorry, I don't know what the hell possessed me. I've made a huge mistake!" I speak hastily, as I move away from you, but you stop me, looking deeply into my eyes, awfully serious.

"That's right. You made a huge mistake, not because you kissed me… " you explain, holding me on your lap.

I stare at you with hopeful eyes, even more when I see your previous seriousness melting down into a very sweet smile. "But because you stopped it." you conclude, as you're caressing my hair.

I can't believe this is happening for real.

"Matthew, are you… are you really saying that you…"

"Dammit, Dominic! You can't even begin to imagine how long I've been waiting for this moment to come, I wasn't even so sure that this moment would ever come. I was just patiently waiting for a sign and now you've given me one hell of a sign! Finally I can tell you how I feel about you." you explain to me, without stopping your smile.

After all, I'm also smiling at you, so much that I could have palsy. Anyway, I can't help teasing you.

"Why? How exactly do you feel about me?" I ask you, rhetorically, as I straddle you tighter.

"This way!" you almost growl, pushing me away with a cat-like leap, with the only purpose to roll with me on the bed and place yourself on top of me, as you give me the most passionate kiss I have ever received.

TBC

Just some quick notes:

- the song Matt sings under the shower is 'You're my best friend', by Queen.

- No matter how hard it is, sometimes it's really possible to resume dreaming the same dream.

- My favourite moment ever : the clothes!

This is the t-shirt (which I love and I 'made Dom ' wear it in other occasions) that Dom lends to Matt (and he would look just wonderful with it, I'm sure that at least once he wore it for real!) :

.

This is Dom's outfit:

.

Now, there's only a missing part: the conclusion , where our beloved guys will have their more than deserved fun… and from Matt's POV! ^^

I hope you'll still like it, but feel free to tell me anything, really! ;)

p.s. HAPPY NEW YEAR to everyone! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for late!

Thank you sooooooooo much, MaraPapillon, also for the other story you reviewed. Lol for this one, yep, you said a word, it's enough ;)

Here's the end... with Matt's POV:

III B.

I'm on top of you, in harness, in huge harness with you, I'm dominating you, but it's not one of our usual fight.

No.

I'm kissing you, our breaths are melting together, my mouth is pressed against yours, our tongues are meeting, engrossed in a fight where there are only winners: you and me.

My hands are caressing your face and your neck as your hands are losing themselves into my hair.

I'm kissing you, because before, just a few minutes ago, you kissed me.

At the beginning it happened only in my dream and then everything became so vivid that it forced me to open my eyes.

And when I did, you were there, straddling me and kissing me.

Pretty much a dream. Wait. I'm not still dreaming, am I?

I just have to be sure of it.

Unwillingly, I pop my eyes open, break our kiss and part from you.

You know, Dom, unfortunately I'm not a ventriloquist, so I still need my mouth to speak.

"Dom, please, tell me I'm not dreaming again." I whisper, skimming your ear.

Right after saying it, I feel a stabbing pain that makes me see stars.

"Dom!" I yell, in protest, but the painful sensation doesn't last long, because it's replaced by an astonishing pleasure that is overwhelming me.

Bloody hell, I can't be such a pervert masochist!

"Look, when someone asks someone else to assure him he's not dreaming, usually he expects to receive a pinch on his arm, not… _there_!" I make you notice, still a little bit shocked, as I stare at my crotch.

You shrug, showing me a cocky smirk that makes you even sexier.

"Well, it served the purpose: you're not dreaming, see?" you state.

After all, you're right.

"Plus, your cock looked so pinchable, I just couldn't resist!" you add, and then you look at me doubtfully. "_I_'_m_ not still dreaming, am I?"

I wanted you to ask me that so badly. So now I can get my 'revenge'.

"Hey!" you yelp, pleasantly amazed, after I pinched your ass twice, one for buttock , and it's so firm that I could … too bad it's still trapped inside your trousers.

Ok, I'd better calm myself down.

"See? You're not dreaming, either." I sneer.

"Well, I see you're not fond of traditions, either." you remark.

"Thank your lucky stars that I didn't bite into your ass!" I warn you.

Damn me, wasn't I supposed to calm down?

Firstly, you stare at me in awe, but then you smile, mischievously.

"Mm… you know, I don't mind that possibility at all." you murmur, as you turn and wave your butt a few inches from my face.

It's not just the dream: you, Dominic James Howard, are a tempting devil for real.

Anyway, I manage to resist, also because there are still tons of questions in my mind and you must give me the answers.

"OK, we are rushing things way too much!" I declare and we sit on the bed, face to face.

You realize that it's time for explanations.

"I guess you want to know what I was doing here, when you were sleeping." you state.

You realized that so well that you've been the first to talk.

"Yep, that would help a lot. " I nod, eager to know.

"In order to make you understand what I was doing here, we have to step back to when the concert ended and you and me went to sleep in my room. Matthew, do you remember those little crises you have once in a while, when you begin talking in your sleep, out of the blue?" you ask me.

"Sure! You always make fun of me the following day, because of my weird monologues. " I chuckle but the chuckle dies in my throat, since I'm starting to understand.

"Yep, but because of what you said this time… let's say that instead of making fun of you, I mostly felt like making _love with _you!" you admit, with a lustful light in your eyes.

Yep, now everything is so much clearer.

"So you heard me whilst I was having _that dream_!" I figure out as I look at you with utter awareness.

"So you do remember that dream!" you realize as you look at me the same way.

"Of course I do, how could I forget it? When you asked me if I had a dream I lied, because I thought it was a casual question. Plus, I dreaded a harsh reaction from you if you had found out, but mostly I made that decision after you pushed me away, when I fell onto you. Hey, wait a minute. Not forgetting this relevant detail: you pushed me away." I make you notice, acting a little bit insulted.

You burst out laughing and I wonder what I said that was so funny.

"The only reason why I pushed you away is that when I woke up, so abruptly, with you on top of me, I had _that kind _of reaction and I was terrified of how you would react. Just as you were scared of telling me your dream." you explain to me.

"We're such a couple of idiots, aren't we?" I chuckle, infecting you with my hilarity.

"Yeah, and we would carry on this way for ages if I hadn't come here, trying to shed light on this whole matter!" you go on.

"You have a very questionable way of shedding light on matters!" I make fun of you, as I shiver only at the memory.

"Look, when I came here I had a very specific plan: I knew you would resume talking in your sleep again and in case you dreamed of me again, I wanted to wake you up, making you remember the dream, so we could discuss it; but then, when I saw you like that, saying those things, saying those things _to me_, well… I lost control and… you know the rest." you conclude, with a smile.

I come closer to you, to caress your short, red hair. I'm getting accustomed to it, its colour may have changed , but not its softness.

"I'm so glad you lost control." I murmur.

"I'm gladder." you strike back as you open your arms in invitation, an invitation I surely can't refuse.

Here I am, in your arms, you are holding me tight to your chest, as I was the most precious things you have got, it's just a lovers' embrace. It's what I craved.

I answer your hug, wrapping my arms around your waist and pulling you closer to me.

We stay like that, heart against heart, alternating our heartbeats, with an accelerated rhythm, your heart beating the time of mine, my heart beating the time of yours.

"Well, Dommeh, now you can tell me." I whisper.

"Tell you what?" you look at me, puzzled.

"How long have you been feeling this way about me?" I ask you.

"You, first!" you incite me.

OK. Have it your way.

"Well, it's easy: since the very first time I set eyes on you. So many years ago." I confess, without any trouble.

By now, I feel that I can tell you everything.

"Really?" you smile, flattered. "I'm sorry but… no, I didn't feel this way immediately. " you inform me, and, truth be told, it's not that I'm exactly joyful to hear this news.

What? Maybe for you it started just a few months ago? Or, even worse, for you it's just curiosity and you never…

"Hey, Matteh, what is that glowering face? At least, let me finish my answer, first. I was saying that it didn't happen immediately, because firstly I took my time to get to know you a little better, so let's say that it happened approximately… three days after our very first meeting." you laugh, making me laugh, too.

I should stop being so pessimistic, but… wait. I wouldn't be myself anymore if I did.

"Oh, Dom!" I murmur, before pulling you to myself for another, ardent kiss. God, now that I finally know how it feels kissing you, I don't want to ever stop.

"You know, now you can tell me." you exhort me, as you trace with your fingertips the rubberized edges of the t-shirt you gave me.

"Tell you what?" I frown.

"I can picture pretty easily how your second dream went. After all I kind of had an active role in it! But what was the first one? Please, describe it to me. So you can make me dream your dreams." you beg me, as you pepper my neck and collarbone with kisses.

I smile, staring at you, cheekily.

"I can do so much more than simply describing it to you. I'm gonna show you." I decide.

You seem to be thrilled just at the thought. Well, no use waiting to turn it into practice.

"Get up!" I order, doing the same. "I'm gonna do exactly what you did to me in the dream, but, just like you did, I won't say a word. You're free to talk as much as you want." I warn you, giving you one last, quick kiss, before starting.

You nod and I leave the room, only to come back, some seconds later.

I close the door behind my back and walk towards you, in the most sensual way ever. Just how I acted in the dream, you back off anytime I take a step closer, until you can't escape anymore, trapped between me and the wall.

You look at me, eager to know what my next move is.

I lean closer to you, sticking my body with yours and rubbing myself against you, with long, slow movements.

I smile when you let a moan escape from your mouth, as I keep up the rubbing, pressing my pelvis against yours.

Well, well, it seems that this is turning on both of us.

"Uh! I like it." you whisper.

I'm tempted to dedicate some attentions, even more than some attentions, to your wonderful ears, but I have to stick to the dream. Besides, I have all the time I want to do that after.

I bent to your neck, blowing on your nape, rubbing my nose against it and smelling you.

You moan once again, in total surrender.

My hands wander on your chest, still covered by your t-shirt. I touch your nipples through the fabric, feeling them become hard under my fingertips. I can't resist to the temptation and I pinch them, softly.

"I like it!" you repeat, this time louder.

I took your t-shirt off and I get rid of mine, I mean yours… well, the one I wore!

Now it's only skin against skin, a sensation I've been craving for so long that I can't even recall how long.

"More. " you demand, trying to kiss me, but I move away.

After all, in the dream there weren't any kisses, or embraces. No tenderness.

You snort, annoyed, but I know how to change your mood. It's gonna happen very soon.

I trace your bare chest with caresses, kisses and, this is a little extra I allow myself, licks and tiny bites that drive you crazy.

"Matthew! Oh god, Matthew, please… " you beg me, panting.

I kiss you until I reach your belly and I stop just and only there, before hearing you whimper in frustration.

"Matt, this is not fair!" you protest.

As you finish your sentence, my hand has already lowered the zip of your trousers, discarding them and the boxers, freeing their prisoner. It stands at attention, like a dutiful soldier.

And I can't deny it attention.

I caress every inch of your cock, both with my fingers and with the palm of my hand, back and forth, increasing the rhythm steadily.

You wiggle against the wall. Your eyes are closed. If only your hair was longer, it would be messy, by now. You're biting your lip, to prevent yourself screaming.

Oh, Dominic, you have never looked more beautiful than you do now.

I come back to my activity and carry it out, bringing you to the edge, with my name on those lips you stopped biting and, just like an uncorked bottle, you give me your warm champagne.

"Fuck! Matthew, it was… God!" you moan, satisfied.

I smile at you, you smile at me, although you're still in your own libidinous storm, and then I leave you, going to my bathroom.

I come out a few minutes later, walking towards my bed, as if nothing had happened, as if you weren't even here.

Hell yeah, you are in my room, standing up, with your trousers on your ankles, before you get rid of them, but your boxers are still on. You stare at me, dumbfounded.

"You're kidding!" you snap.

"Hell nope. In my dream, you went away, leaving me like that. " I explain to you.

"Really?" you frown.

"Yep. It's not my fault if in my dreams you can be such a cruel asshole!" I tease you.

"Bells! You can't make me pay for something I didn't even really do!" you growl.

You're adorable, but I won't give in.

"Well, you can dream of me and get your revenge with the Matthew in your dream!" I strike back, pungent.

"No way. I want what I want from the real Matthew!" you insist and, before I can realise it, you're already on top of me, pushing my arms against the headboard of the bed.

"And, tell me, what do you exactly want from me?" I challenge you, with my gaze.

"To begin with, _this_!" you declare, smashing your mouth against mine, for a kiss that has no sweetness. But I like it, It's turning me on like hell.

I don't even care when we part, after a time I lost concept of, my lips are burning.

You give relief to your lips, placing them on a certain hard and throbbing part of me you took over, without even asking.

Not that I complain, I guess you can feel it on your own.

You keep giving me incredible sensations, with your mouth so divine, so perfect, so hot, so…

"Fuck! Dominic, you're killing me!" I moan in an attempt of protest or I protest in an attempt of moan… whatever, after all I understand nothing at all anymore.

"Oh. So, do you want me to stop?" you ask me, rising your head from my tights, showing me that sexy, cocky smirk of yours.

"Don't you even dare! Otherwise, you _would_ be killing me." I strike back and you go back to your ministrations and… oh, god!

"Dominic!" I scream.

I can't hold on any longer and I gesture to you to move away, but you don't want to move away.

I'm so happy for that, you can't even begin to imagine.

You smirk, satisfied at the result and crouch close to me. I bend over you for a kiss, but this time, contrary to our last kiss, it's an extremely sweet one.

"Matt… " you sigh, as you draw little circles with your fingers, around my belly.

"Mm?" I answer.

"Do you think that now we should… we should do…?" you leave your questions incomplete, but I already get you.

"No. It's not that I don't want it, quite the contrary, I can't wait for that moment to come." I confess.

"But?" you anticipate me.

"But not now. Not tonight. It would be too hasty. After all, we have already done enough stuff for one night!" I giggle, but you pout.

"Dominic, believe me, it will happen. It's gonna happen soon. And it will be marvellous." I assure you, cupping your face with my hands and kissing your forehead.

"You're right, we'd better wait. Also we'll need to get some supplies to do that properly. You know, I already saw the perfect shop for us nearby." you wink at me.

"OK. Tomorrow… err, it's already today, we'll pay a visit there, just before leaving." I wink at you, but then I become serious. "Anyway, Dom, there's something we could and should do now: talk." I inform you.

"You mean talk about us, don't you?" you fathom, keen.

I confine myself to nod.

Oh, Dominic, there's nothing I wouldn't give to take you by your hand and go out, declaring to the whole world that you are my sun, my sheet anchor, my refuge, my main reason for life, my love.

God only knows how much I want it, that god that I name once in a while, although I don't believe he exists.

"Dom, I love you, I haven't told you yet, only because it's so obvious I thought there wasn't any need to tell you." I smile at you, as I hold your hand, entwining my fingers with yours.

"I love you, too, and I didn't tell you for the same reason." you mumble.

"And just because I love you, I don't want to delude you. Dominic, you and I won't ever be a real couple, to all intents and purposes. " I warn you, as I already dread your grave reaction.

Instead, not only do you hang onto my hand, but you're even smiling at me.

"I know." you nod.

"Because, you know, if it was something that involves just you and me, there wouldn't be any trouble, but things are different. Our band would be at stake and Chris and all the people who believed in Muse and brought us to where we are today and… " I start to fire away, until you stop me, squeezing my hand.

"Matt, calm down. As I already told you, I know, I understand it. We can't do such a thing just at the beginning of our career, we would screw it up. First of all, Chris would pay for that, I'm utterly aware of the situation. Bells, what do you think? That I already planned to call NME to give them the scoop of our mutual love? For what would it be worth?" you explain to me, very calm.

"I'm so glad you think so, too. Dommie, the feeling between us is something too special, too unique to take the wraps off it. " I state. "Anyway, that doesn't mean that we'll keep it utterly hidden, we're gonna tell the people we really care: Chris, of course, and a few, very few friends of ours whom we can really trust in and.. yes, sooner or later we'll also have to face our families, but we will … "

"Yeah, we will together, Mattie, because together we're invincible." you smile at me, caressing my hair.

Uh! Here's another sentence I absolutely have to note down.

"There's more. It's true, we won't tell the media about us. However that won't stop them from talking. We can't remain single forever, otherwise there would be rumours, but we'll prevent it. " I add.

"What do you mean?" you frown.

"Girls. We'll need girlfriends, it's even better if we can make it seem a serious relationship. We'll have to pretend, or we could explain the truth to them. They wouldn't spread the word, but if they did we can always say it's just the rambling of way too obsessed fans of ours who lost every contact with reality." I explain to you.

"Shrewd! Or maybe, we'll find two girls who really care about us, so much that they would be willing to do anything to stay with us, even sharing us with each other." you hypothesise.

"Maybe. If we're lucky, we'll find them. Anyway, Dom, we won't ever have our love out in the open." I repeat

"I like deceiving, subterfuges, lies… " you shrug.

"That's not true. You hate that stuff." I make you notice.

"But I love you!" you insist.

"Dom, do you realize that we'll have to cross an impervious and tortuous path? It won't be easy at all, but you still have time to change your mind and back down, I will underst… "

You shut me up with a kiss.

"Matthew, stop speaking crap! I won't ever, ever back down. You're my air. How can you expect me to stop breathing?" you whimper, against my lips

I guess this is the most eloquent answer you could ever give me.

We lay down, one next to the other, in silence, as the clock on my night table warns us that it's already 4:00 a.m..

After all that happened, I start to feel a little tired.

"Matt?" you call out, a few inches from me.

"What?"

"I would never have asked you before, but after all we said to each other I guess that I can now: you know, maybe is 'Bliss'…"

I smile, without letting you finish your question.

"Yep. It's yours. It's about you. And it won't be the only song to do that. I could write whole albums about you, about me, about us. And if there fans clever enough to get the real meaning of those songs, well… I won't mind, quite the contrary… so much the better!" I declare.

"I'm such a lucky guy." you babble, half asleep, getting closer and resting your head on my chest.

I wrap an arm around your waist and fall asleep, happily.

Now that lucky pillow… it's me!

THE END

I can't believe it's over, I'll miss this story pretty much.

Just like 'This time we'll get it, get it right ' (that's written with POV, too, but it's just one of them), it's about something I really believe in.

Before you ask, no, it's not the dreams part, of course, I just utterly invented it to romanticize the whole thing, plus I found it cute! ^^

What I really believe in it's the fact that everything between those two started seriously in 2000, don't ask me why, it's just a feeling! ;P

Anyway, I hope you'll like it… and I hope I didn't put too much sugar (or too much spice) in it.

A little, but indispensable (obvious) disclaimer: there's a little reference to 'Invincible ' , by Muse. It's not that I assume that Matthew already thought about that song back to those days, but since I LOVE that song, I just had to put it there, somehow! 3

Thanks to everyone who will read it, but if you want to make me happier, you know what to do (comment *hint, hint * )


End file.
